Remember
by poseidon's hufflepuff daughter
Summary: In a changed community, a 17 year old Fiona remembers her good friend Jonas. In Village, a 17 year old Jonas remembers his good friend Fiona. They both wish that they understood feelings and love sooner. Please read, the story is better than the summary! :) Two-shot.
1. Fiona

**Remember**

**A/N: Hey, its poseidon's hufflepuff daughter here, some of you may know me from the divergent fandom, where my story 'the divergent jumper' is. **

**But I've been working on this one shot on the Giver, I don't know if it's good or not, but here you go!**

**Review and favorite! Following might not do you any good, it is a one shot.**

**Summary: In a changed community, a 17 year old Fiona remembers her good friend Jonas, and wishes that she understood feelings and love sooner.**

**I do not own the Giver.**

The girl looked at the river, and the sky.

They were both blue.

She remembers a time when there were no colors, no feelings.

But all that changed when Jonas got lost in the river, taking the newchild who was going to be released, Gabriel, and all the memories he had came to us, the community.

The Giver helped us. He helped us realize what they were. They were color, they were true feelings. We now know love and feelings, but we also know war, hunger, and pain.

The community is not entirely as it was before, the Giver always told us. The elders still choose our jobs, and no one is with their real family unit.

But it will never be perfect.

The community does not do release anymore. We figured out it just kills innocent people. The girl realizes that Jonas must have known about release, because he saved Gabriel.

People simply die, of old age or a condition. The Giver died a couple of years ago.

She thinks of the old she always cares for.

She smiles as she fingers her fiery red hair.

Her name is Fiona.

The community thinks Jonas must be dead right now. But she knew. She knew that he was living elsewhere right now, having a nice life.

When Jonas was in the community, Fiona did not know love, she did not know feeling.

But she does now, and she regrets not knowing it before.

She feels such love for him, but did he ever feel that way for her?

She'll never know.

Her good friend, Lily, is now a well-known storyteller of the community. She is his sister.

They both grieved about Jonas together. They both wished they knew what love was before, because they felt such love for him.

Her other good friend, Asher, she could tell, also grieved for his best friend.

But he always tried to hide it, always wearing a smile on his face.

That's what she loved about Asher.

Fiona wishes she knew what love was, before Jonas left.

Maybe they had something.

But for now, all she could do was remember Jonas, and hope that he is having a good life there.

Maybe he'll find good friends, and love.

But all she can do is remember.

**A/N: How was it? :)**


	2. Jonas

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter in the two-shot in Jonas POV! Thanks for all the reviews and support. Enjoy! :) Oh yeah, Jonas is 17 in this two-shot.**

**PS- I'm going to watch…*shudders* The Giver movie today. It's nothing like the book at all, I'm only going to see how horrible it is, and I'm going to TRY and look at the movie in the perspective of someone who hasn't read the books yet. Wish me luck.**

**Read on! I don't own the Giver!**

The boy looks at his new home, the Village.

Everything was different there.

There were colors, and feelings.

He remembers a different place; a community, where there were no colors, and no feelings, and everything was the same.

But he knows its different now.

Gabe was going to be released, so they had escaped here.

But not without consulting the Giver.

He had asked the Giver to help the community comprehend the memories to them.

He looks around at Village, at all the happy people laughing, and smiling.

He hopes the community is like that right now.

His name is Jonas.

He remembers a gentle and sweet girl from the community.

Her name was Fiona.

What was he, a mere 12 year old in a community of sameness, to know about love?

He now realizes that maybe he loved her.

But it's too late now.

He had settled into Village by now. He and Gabe were living with a lovely family here, and he was very studious.

They were talking about making him their next Leader when he's older.

He wonders how Fiona is settling in the community now, it is different, is she happy?

Maybe he loved her, maybe he didn't. How was he to know?

He regrets it now, leaving the community.

But what would become of the community if he didn't?

There would still be sameness, no color and no feelings.

Gabe would have been released.

He wonders if they still do release in the community; he hopes they don't.

But it is for the best that he has left; and all he can do now is remember Fiona's red hair, and her gentle and sweet smile.

All he can do is remember.

**A/N: How'd you like the final chapter of the two-shot? :)**


End file.
